shadow the vampire
by lightening thunder chan
Summary: shadow works for his boss and find's out that his lover is still alive along with maria when he go's on the ark for a visit there
1. Chapter 1

Shadow the vampire chapter 1 

It was a cold , gloomy night the rain hammered down like bombs in a battlefield. But the hedgehog didn't care he was as cold as ice. But he didn't care he was wearing a jet black cloak it was a size a little to big. he looked a bit like the grim reaper he got some weird looks. this hedgehog was called shadow the hedgehog. after maria he killed the commander and the very man who killed her. the only reason he did wasn't to avenge her it was for food he was a vampire you see. he didn't know till he drank from sonic and after that everybody ran was all alone but where he was used to be busy every day station square.

* * *

his hands had blood on them , his gloves blood stained his fur a dirty brown dust color and he looked so thin. he couldn't find any body to drink from. he didn't mind if he had to 1000 miles from the city he didn't mind how care he had to walk. he had a job to go to. it had good pay and he stayed there from time to time. he entered the shop/base''so shadow did you get him''?. '' yeah he was fast but not as fast as he thought he was''.''take a shower there are no words to describe how dirty you are''. as shadow got angry he was going to do chaos blast. but it was his work a sort of home and the boss and the boss's wife were like the family he never had. '' there's no holy water if that's whats worry in ya''.''Honey foods on the table'' ''alright'' the boss then got out of his chair and looked at shadow. '' im proud of you shadow''.the man then ruffled shadow spikes so shadow patted them back down again.

* * *

shadow went into the bathroom and smiled at the shower being away for a month and a half really killed him. the hot water hit his head like pellets. the blood washed off him like a shower of red he came out of the shower and shook himself like a dog. he then took off his gloves and put them in the sink so the water could penetrate them. shadow then smirked and went down stairs. the couple owned a farm along with there kids who liked shadow ( they don't know he's a vampire)''there you are shadow you look a lot better''. T.B.C

* * *

well thats it so far hope you like it and by the way this is carrying on if i get no reviews at all anyway lighting thunder chan over and out


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow the vampire part 2

''I feel better to'' shadow then looked and then the kids came to the table. ''shadow what is this?'' The little girl was holding a wooden box. ''Megan what have I told you about taking people property?''. ''Sorry mama'' Megan then gave it back ''to be honest I was looking for it thanks''. Shadow slowly took the box out of Megan's hands and ran back upstairs.

''Oh first Maria dies because of me and then the love of my life (sigh).He opened the box and it slowly played a melody da da da da da da da da da da da. Shadow smiled two people were spinning in the middle of the open box. Along with a little girl spinning by herself ''I still remember how I got this''.

Flash back on the ark

Shadow smiled at Maria and Gerald. Gerald had made another creation. ''Grandfather why did you make her''? Because she will be used to mate with shadow and make more ultimate life forms''. ''What's her name.'' ''I'm letting shadow decide so I've let him see the project.'' The other named project came out and smiled. '' you look like me when I've had a successful project''. ''I've got a name'' ''tell us'' the professor and Maria said in unison. ''I've called her project crimson rose''. ''Nice name''

The next few months were fine and it became the day to let the new project out. ''Record day'' ''19th April 1990'' ''time'' ''12:20''Shadow looked worried. ''Don't worry it will be fine'' they went to the pod it had green liquid inside with lots of wires connected to her body. ''Shadow want to release her?'' ''all right'' he then typed in the password M.A.R.I.A the green liquid drained and the glass door opened slightly but she couldn't get out. She opened her bright red eyes, punched the door and ran to shadow. ''Can you talk'' ''yyyyeah'' as the professor coughed ''oh forgot about that'' she went to the wardrobe and got out a crimson red dress.


End file.
